


Man's worst friend

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy, Protective Ghost, cockblocking Ghost, protective Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He had been prepared for things to change when Sansa had announced her pregnancy just under four months ago. But he had thought it was going to be things like, she would no longer like lemon cakes or she might not want sex so often for a time before going through a ridiculously horny stage.What he wasn't prepared for, was the fact that their huskies, Ghost and Lady were practically cock blocking him at every opportunity. So, even if Sansa was going to go through a phase of being horny, he wasn’t even going to benefit.Day 13 of 31 Days of Jonsa (Protective Ghost)





	Man's worst friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually going to be another Ricegate fic but then it worked with protective Ghost of 31 Days of Jonsa. Even though it is late lol.

 

He had been prepared for things to change when Sansa had announced her pregnancy just under four months ago. But he had thought it was going to be things like, she would no longer like lemon cakes or she might not want sex so often for a time before going through a ridiculously horny stage.

What he wasn't prepared for, was the fact that their huskies, Ghost and Lady were practically cock blocking him at every opportunity. So, even if Sansa was going to go through a phase of being horny, he wasn’t even going to benefit.

A quick peck to her cheek or a simple hug and they were fine. But if Jon deepened the kiss, if his hands went anywhere near her breasts or hips, the pair of them would growl and howl to the point that Jon was certain someone would call the police around.

He had also tried keeping them in another room when he wanted to be with Sansa, but they would just scratch the carpet and that made Sansa upset, which caused the dogs to snap at him again.

So, one morning when he awoke with his arms around Sansa, he immediately noticed the lack of dogs on the bed. The pair of them took turns sliding between Jon and Sansa during the night but it had been colder recently and since only one of the dogs could fit on the bed, he guessed that they were keeping each other warm. He craned his neck, grinning victoriously when he noticed the dogs were curled together in their bed.

He carefully slid his hand up Sansa’s side until it cupped her breast. He shuffled closer to her, pressing himself against her arse as he gave her breast a firm squeeze, his lips pressing against her neck.

"Mmm," she mumbled sleepily and Jon quickly pressed his hand against her mouth to quieten her.

But it was too late and he groaned as Ghost practically body slammed down on top of him before wriggling between their bodies. He threw Jon a thoroughly unimpressed look before settling down between them with a snort.

Sansa giggled, reaching across the dog to apologetically grasp his hand. She pulled it over the dog to brush a tender kiss to his knuckles before letting their joined hands flop to the pillow. Ghost kept his eyes on Jon and when Jon reached over to give her a kiss before getting out of bed, the dog butted against his head, nudging him away.

"Dumb dog," Jon grumbled, rolling onto his back to scowl at the ceiling. Lady growled, coming to the edge of the bed to glare at him as if she knew he had just insulted her mate. He rolled his eyes, throwing an arm against his forehead in exasperation.

He lay there for a few moments, trying not to think about what he would be in the middle of doing with Sansa right now if it wasn’t for the dogs. He felt his eyes drifting closed again, the warmth of the covers and Ghost beside him lulling him back to sleep.

But then Sansa's stomach rumbled slightly and Jon barely had time to open his eyes before Ghost was nudging his nose against his neck. His dog lay on his side and brought his paws up to push at Jon, shoving him to the edge of the bed.

"Traitor!" Jon hissed, getting to his feet. Ghost gave one loud bark before settling against Sansa, who was grinning at him over the dog's head.

“Hey, you always told them to look after me when you go away for your work conferences!” she teased as Jon shoved his boxers on with a scowl.

“Yes, well, I’m here now so they can lay off!” he growled. “I mean, it isn’t like I would just,” he made a gesture with his hips that had Sansa rolling on her back with laughter, even as he continued, “and then leave. I like to think I am a very considerate lover!”

“You are sweetie,” Sansa agreed seriously before she grinned at him. “They’re just not happy that you’ve put me in this condition dear.”

“Honestly, your father reacted better!”

Ghost barked again as Lady came up beside him nudging the back of his leg to get him out of the door. He threw his hands up in surrender, letting out a big sigh as he went downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast sorted.

Lady sat by the door watching him carefully, only turning her head when Sansa’s footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. She smiled as she entered the kitchen, Ghost flanking her side as Jon poured her some tea.

“I’ll let the dogs out,” she said, opening the door to the garden.

The end of Lady’s tail had barely passed the door frame when Jon slammed the door shut and grabbed Sansa around the waist. She barely had time to ask what he was doing when his mouth slotted onto hers and he was pushing her back against the kitchen counter.

There was a loud thud, followed by another and then the barking started. Jon groaned, tearing his mouth away to glare at Ghost’s form. The dog was hitting his paws on the window, an expression almost like a glare on his face. And then Lady’s face appeared with a similarly unimpressed look.

Jon sighed as he reluctantly let Sansa go and went to open the door. Both of the dogs bolted inside, each giving a warning yip as they passed him as they made their way to Sansa, sitting on either side of her chair. She raised her eyebrows over the rim of her cup and he glared as he made out the crinkle in her cheeks that told him that she was thoroughly amused.

He poured his coffee and threw himself into the chair opposite her with a scowl at the dogs, who paid him no mind, their heads lying on Sansa’s lap as she absentmindedly rubbed at Lady’s ears with her spare hand.

“Don’t worry sweetie,” Sansa murmured, still smiling as she put her cup down and reached over to pat his hand. “Only five months to go.”

 


End file.
